memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Charles Tucker III
Charles Tucker III, noto agli amici come "Trip", è un ufficiale della Flotta Astrale del XXII secolo. ha servito per dieci anni come capo ingegnere della prima nave stellare della Terra con un motore a curvatura 5, l'''Enterprise'' (NX-01), sotto il comando del suo migliore amico, il , Capitano Jonathan Archer. Infanzia Nato nel 2121, Charles Tucker III è cresiuto a Panama City, in Florida. ( ) Tucker ha ricevuto il soprannome di "Trip" per il fatto che era il terzo ("triplo") Tucker ad essere chiamato "Charles," dopo suo padre e suo nonno. ( ) ).]] Da bambino, Tucker leggeva La Guerra dei Mondi con sua madre. ( ) Crescendo, ha sempre voluto essere il capitano di una nave stellare, ma sua padre lo voleva ingegnere e sua madre architetto. ( ) All'età di 7 anni, la madre di Tucker gli comprò una copia del klibro Emory Erickson: Il Padre del Teletrasporto e Trip le chiese di leggerglielo ogni sera per un mese. E' stata la sua ammirazione da bambino per Emory Erickson che gli ha fatto prendere la decisione di diventare ingegnere. ( ) Tucker ricordava che, da bambino, era particolarmente bravo a smontare le cose, ma non molto bravo a rimetterle assieme. ( ) Tucker era solito portare sua sorella minore, Elizabeth, in un cinema vicino casa loro. Ricordava che Elizabeth "urlava come una scimmia" guardando i film dell'orrore. ( ) Tucker, una volta, ha messo una biscia nella casetta delle bambole di sua sorella e la sua famiglia aveva un grosso cane di nome Bedford. ( ) In diverse occasioni, Tucker è andato in campeggio con i suoi amici. Passavano molte ore durante la notte a guardare le stelle e chiedendosi come fosse il Sole visto da un pianeta distante. ( ) Tucker ha frequentato la Scuola Elementare Bayshore, dove è stato al suo primo ballo. Sapeva che Melissa Lyles, una ragazza che gli piaceva, ci sarebbe andata e passò settimane ad allenarsi a ballare con suo fratello, preparandosi per la festa. La sera del ballo, Melissa indossava un vestito rosso e Tucker credeva che fosse la ragazza più bella. Voleva disperamente chiederle di ballare con lui, ma non ebbe il coraggio di farlo. Notò la ragazza che gli lanciava occhiate diverse volte, ma finì per rimanere in un angolo tutto il tempo con i suoi amici. Vent'anni dopo ancora rimpiangeva di non averle chiesto di ballare. ( ) ).]] Durante il corso di biologia in seconda superiore, uno scienziato Vulcaniano che i ragazzi chiamavano Signor Velik fece una lezione sulla vita du altri mondi. Tucker, che non aveva mai visto un vulcaniano così da vicino, era terrorizzato dall'insegnante. ( ) Alla fine del decennio 2130, Tucker era solito guidare con la sua automobile cino a Chatkin Point, parcheggiare sulla costa e guardare la Luna con la sua fidanzata. In seguito avrebbe paragonato la grandezza della sua automobile a quella di una capsula di salvataggio Retelliano. ( ) Secondo Tucker, sua nonna gli ha insegnanto a non giudicare mai una specie per le sue abituudini alimentari. ( ) Il suo cibo preferito è il pescegatto impanato con hushpuppies. ( ) Tucker non ha allergie alimentari. ( ) Carriera Carriera iniziale Trip è un autodidatta, ha imparato la meccanica lavorando sui motori delle barche. Tucker si è arruolato nella Flotta Astrale nel 2139 e a quel tempo viveva a Sausalito, a pochi isolati dal Campo Vulcaniano. ( ) Tucker nel 2143.]] Dopo la distruzione del prototipo NX-Alpha, vascello a curvatura 2 nel 2143, Tucker incontra il Comandante Jonathan Archer. In seguito assiste Archer e A.G. Robinson a rubare il secondo prototipo del vascello a curvatura 2, l' NX-Beta, nel tentativo di provare al Comando di Flotta che il progetto del motore funziona. Durante questo periodo, Tucker è un membro della squadra di ingegneria del Capitano Jefferies con il grado di tenente. ( ) Poco dopo questi fatti, Tucker insegna ad Archer a fare immersioni sulla costa della Florida. ( , ) Tucker effettua il suo addestramento di sopravvivenza in Australia, in un gruppo che includeva anche Archer. ( ) Tucker segue anche addestramenti con simulazioni per familiarizzare con agenti che modificano lo stato mentale. ( ) Nel 2147, Tucker è su Titano partecipa alla missione di addetsramento Omega assieme ad Archer. Quando avviene un malfunzionamento della tuta ambientale Archer gli salva la vita convencendolo a non togliersi il casco sulla superficie di Titano. ( ) Missione a bordo dell' Enterprise Dal 2151, Tucker ha il grado di comandante. Noto come un dotato ingegnere orbitale, serve a bordo della nave stellare ''Enterprise'' (NX-01) come capo ingegnere. Sperimenta l'assenza di peso quando il Guardiamarina Travis Mayweather gli mostra il "punto felice" sull' Enterprise. A bordo della nave stallera, Tucker si assegna il compito di organizzare le serate cinema. Tucker è parte attiva nel riportare il Klingon Klaang al suo pianeta natale con informazioni che potrebbero evitare una guerra civile e lui e il resto dell'equipaggio si scontrano con la Cabala Sulibana, che stava cercando di innescare una guerra seguendo gli ordini di uno strano umanoide che viene da futuro. La missione ha sucesso. ( ) Tucker fa parte della squadra di sbarco che viene infettata dl pollino di una pianta di un pianeta disabitato che l' Enterprise esplora. Il polline causa comportamenti paranoici e alunicazioni; Tucker inizia a credere che T'Pol lo voglia uccidere. ( ) Durante il primo contatto con gli Xyrilliani, Tucker sale a bordo della loro nave per ripararne i motori. Durante la sua permanenza, stabilisce un'amicizia con una Xyrilliana ingegnere, Ah'len. Dopo che la nave si allonata, Tucker scopre di essere "incinto". Nonostante non abbia avuto un rapporto sessuale, un gioco che permetteva a lui e ad Ah'len di leggersi la mente reciprocamente può essere stato il metodo di trasferimento del materiale genetico. Il dottor Phlox scopre che, in effetti, l'embrione non era figlio di Tucker e lui serviva solo come ospite. Dopo aver ritrovato la nave xyrilliana, l'embrione viene trasferito con successo in un altro ospite. ( ) Durante la visita al monastero vulcaniano di P'Jem, Tucker, assieme al Capitano Archer e al Sub-Comandante T'Pol, si ritrova coinvolto in una disputa tra gli Andoriani e i Vulcaniani. Viene preso come ostaggio assieme agli altri finché non vengono liberati dal tenente Malcolm Reed. Viene alla luce che il monasterp è una copertura per una stazione di sorveglianza dei Vulcaniani. ( ) Tucker fa da guida turistica dell' Enterprise a un gruppo di pellegrimi, tra i quali si nascondeva Silik, che cerca di sabotare la nave. ( ) Durante una missione su Coridan, Tucker e Reed cercano di salvare Archer e T'Pol dalle forze ribelli, ma vengono a loro volta catturati. Vengono liberati dall'andoriano Shran e dalla sua squadra, che li aiuta poi a liberare T'Pol e Archer. ( ) Tucker e Reed restano intrappolati in una navetta dopo aver erroneamente creduto che l' Enterprise fosse stata distrutta, quando vedono dei detriti alle coordinate dove avrebbero dovuto incontrare la nave. In realtà, i detriti sono di un'altra nave che l' Enterprise ha salvato e sta riportando al loro pianeta natale. Le riserve di aria diminuiscono, Tucker espelle il motore a impulso e lo fa esplodere: ciò permette all' Enterprise di correre in loro soccorso.( ) I Ferengi abbordano l' Enterprise dopo aver sedato tutti i mebri dell'equipaggio. Tucker rimane sveglio in qautno chiuso nella sala di decontaminazione. Sveglia T'Pol ed entrambi lavorano per mettere i Ferengi gli uni contro gli altri, riuscendo quindi ad intrappolarli e a riprendere il controllo della nave. ( ) Tucker viene catturato da una creatura simbiotica salita a bordo dell' Enterprise. La creatura assimila il sistema nervoso di Tucker assieme a quello di altri membri dell'equipaggio, collegandoli attraverso il proprio sistema nervoso. Dopo che, grazie a Hoshi Sato e a T'Pol, l'equipaggio scopre che l'alieno vuole solamente tornare al proprio pianeta, la creatura libera Tucker e gli altri. ( ) Durante una missione di sbarco per di recupero di una nave abbandonata sul pianeta, Tucker scopre un insediamento. Gli alieni sono Kantare; dopo che la loro nave si era schiantata al suolo, sono rimasti bloccati sul pianeta. Tucker si innamora di Liana, ma poi si scopre che l'insediamento è un ologramma creato dal padre di Liana, Ezral, per far compagnia a sua figlia. ( ) Tucker e Archer, dopo aver aiutato Zobral a riparare la sua nave, vengono invitati a visitare il suo villaggio. Zobral è in realtà un ribelle che lotta con il governo oppressivo e quando il villaggio viene attaccato, Tucker e Archer scappano e si perdono in un vasto deserto finché non vengono salvati con l'aiuto di Zobral. ( ) Durante una vacanza su Risa, Tucker e Reed vengono derubati da due bellissime aliene che si rivelano essere mutanti che usano l'aspetto incantevole per attrarre le loro vittime. ( ) Quando l' Enterprise viene abbordata da Silik e i Sulibani, e Archer viene trasportato nel futip Daniels, Tucker aiuta a riprendere il controllo della sala macchine, riparando la linea temporale e permettendo ad Archer di tornare nel suo tempo. ( ) Mentre cercano di scoprire che tipo di computer utilizza una stazione automatica di riparazione che l' Enterprise' ha raggiunto, Tucker e Reed vengono riteletrasportati sull' ''Enterprise nel tentativo di porre fine alla loro indagine. Successivamente si scopre che la stazione usa forme di vita umanoidi come processore per il suo computer.( ) Tucker viene colpito dalle radiazioni di un buco nero e diventa ossessionato nel lavoro di migliorare la sedia del capitano. ( ) Tucker addestra in autodifesa alcuni minatori su un pianeta che i Klingon stavano sfruttando. Diventa amico di un ragazzino. ( ) Tucker salva Archer e Reed da un pianeta sul quale erano stati condannati a morte: per farlo modifica una cella-nave sulibana con un dispositivo di occultamento. Mentre lavora alla cella-nave, però, "occulta" per sbaglio il proprio braccio destro. ( ) Tucker salva una principessa aliena, Kaitaama, dai suoi rapitori e ha una breve relazione romantica con lei durante il salvataggio. ( ) Tucker rimane intrappolato su un pianeta sterile con un Arkoniano, Zho'Kaan, che aveva cercato di abbattere la sua navetta. All'inizio cercano di uccidersi l'un l'altro, ma poi realizzano che l'unico modo di sopravvivere è cooperare. Zho'Kaan è motlo disidratato e questo sta causando un collasso cellulare, il che non permette di telestrasportarlo. Tucker si rifiuta di lasciarlo solo e si occupa di lui finché una navetta arkoniana modificata non li recupera. ( ) Quando tre alieni saliti a bordo dell' Enterprise avvertono dell'arrivo di un'onda neutronica mortale, l'equipaggio deve ripararsi per evitare le radiazioni. Tucker suggerisce di ripararsi sulla passerella di manutenzione delle gondole per gli otto giorni necessari a passare il fronte. Mentre l'equipaggio è chiuso nelle gondole, degli intrusi alieni cercano di rubare l' Enterprise e Tucker aiuta a metterli in fuga. ( ) Durante la sosta per una conferenza medica, Tucker incontra Feezal, una delle mogli di Phlox. Feezal è attratta da lui e cerca di sedurlo e quando Tucker parla a Phlox di questo, il medico gli risponde che dovrebbe approfittare dell'occasione offerta da Feezal, ma lui risponde che non può stare con la moglie di un altro uomo. ( ) Tucker e Reed scoprono che il relitto di una navetta che l' Enterprise ha recuperato viene dal futuro e che kl'esterno è più grande rispetto all'interno. ( ) Mentre indagano su una nave aliena, il corpo di Tucker viene invaso da un alieno incorporeo che inizia a controllare le sue azioni. Il piano degli alieni e è di prendere controllo dei corpi dell'equipaggio e rubare l' Enterprise. ( ) Vulcani e Andorians hanno di nuovo una disputa riguardo un pianeta, Weytahn. Mentre Archer cerca di far da mediatore, Tucker, al comando dell' Enterprise, riesce a bloccare la battaglia ponendo l' Enterprise tra le due flotte, dando ad Archer il tempo di rislovere la disputa. ( ) Tucker e Archer vengono ingiustamenti condannanti alla detenzione nella colonia penale di Canamar. Un prigioniero, Kuroda, prende il comando della nave e cerca l'aiuto di Tucker e Archer nella fuga. Il suo piano è quello di raggiungere un altro vascello far cadere su un pianeta la nave con le guardie e i prigionieri. Tucker e Archer sventano il piano e vengono salvati dall' Enterprise. ( ) Tucker guida una squadra di sbarco per salavre tre geologi Denobulani dal pianeta Xantoras quando il governa ordina a tutti gli alieni di lasciare il pianeta immediatamente. Tucker riesce a persuardere i geologi a partire. ( ) e Tucker guardano la Florida devastata dagli Xindi]] L'incontro di Tucker con i Vissiani ha un caro prezzo. I Vissiani usano un cogenitore, un terzo sesso, per riprodursi. Questi cogenitori sono trattati come esseri inferiori e non hanno diritti. Dopo aver incontrato un cogenitore, Tucker scopre che ha le stesse capacità intellettive degli altri Vissiani e cerca di convincerlo a combattere per i suoi diritti. Di nascosto gli insegna a leggere, a gioca a Go e lo istruisce sui diritti dell'individuo. Il cogenitore sceglie per se stesso il nome "Charles", in onore di Trip. Più tardi, chiede asilo sull' Enterprise, ma, dopo alcune riunioni, gli viene negata protezione. Archer alla fine decide che dare asilo al cogenitore renderebbe difficili le relazioni future tra la Flotta Astrale e i Vissiani. Alcuni giorni dopo, Tucker viene a sapere che il cogenitore si è ucciso e si incolpa dell'accaduto.( ) Tucker soffre moltissimo per la morte della sorella, Elizabeth, uccisa durante l'attacoalla Earth da parte degli Xindi. ( ) La missione contro gli Xindi Tucker è molto amareggiato dalla morte di sua sorella e nutre forti sentimenti di odio e vendetta. Ciò gli provoca stati d'insonnia. Phlox lo spinge a provare la neuro-pressione vulcaniana effettuata da T'Pol; questa lo aiuta a dormire adeguatamente e porta la sua relazione con T'Pol a un altro livello. Il primo contatto di Tucker con uno Xindi avviene in un campo mineriario dove viene recuperato uno Xindi, Kessick. Kessick viene ucciso durante la fuga, ma prima di morire fornisce le coordinate del pianeta natale degli Xindi. ( ) ]] Tucker comanda una squadra che ferma gli sterminati alieni e permette di salvare il capitano Archer, T'Pol, il tenente Reed e il Guardiamarina Sato quando questi, sbarcati sul pianeta natale degli estinti Loque'eque, vengono infettati da un virus mutagenico che li trasforma nella razza estinta. Tucker e T'Pol cercano di produrre il trellium-D, una sostanza usata per proteggere le navi dalle anomalie della Distesa Delfica. Il tentativo finisce con un'esplosione. ( ) Tucker rimanere gravemente ferito durante un incontro con anomalie spaziali. Viene clonato utilizzano un simbionte mimetico, dal quale poi sarebbe stato preso tessuto cerebrale per salvare la vita di Tucker. Il clone, Sim, cerca di scappare dall' Enterprise per salvarsi la vita, ma all'ultimo momento decide di rimanere pensando ad Elizabeth e permette a Phlox di prelevare il tessutto per il trapianto, anche se questo causa la sua morte. ( ) Dopo aver recuperato una piccola capsula nella Distesa, Tucker determina che l'alieno è la cavia per un test che avrebbe dovuto determinare se la Distesa era adatta alla vita della sua specie. Questo è il primo indizio che i costruttori di Sfere sono dietro all'attacco degli Xindi alla Terra. ( ) Dopo essere venuti in contatto con un nido di Xindi Insettoidi, Tucker mette in dubbio l'abilità di Archer al comando dell' Enterprise, dopo che il capitano è stato infettato con una tossina che gli fa credere di doversi prendere cura delle uova degli Xindi Insettoidi, mettendo a grave rischio la missione. Tucker guida l'ammutinamento dell'equipaggio per prendere il controllo della nave finché Archer non viene curato. ( ) Tucker pilota una navetta Xindi Insettoide e scopre il luogo dove è nascosta la superarma Xindi. Nella battaglia di Azati Prime, l' Enterprise viene danneggiata pesantemente e diciotto marinai muoiono. Tucker ne risente molto e ha grosse difficoltà a scrivere una lettera alla famiglia di una donna della sua squadra: ciò gli ricorda la morte di sua sorella, ma l'esperienza di comuinicare con un'altra famiglia colpita da lutto lo aiuta ad elaborare il lutto della morte di Elizabeth. ( ) Tucker aiuta a rubare il nucleo di curvatura di una nave Illyriana per sostituire quello dell' Enterprise danneggiato dopo la battaglia di Azati Primo. ( ) Dopo un incidente per aver usato un corridoio subspaziale Xindi, l' Enterprise incontra la sua controparte del futuro. La E² è comandata da Lorian, il figlio di Tucker e T'Pol. L' E² aiuta l' Enterprise ad arrivare all'appuntamento con Degra, uno dei membri del Consiglio degli Xindi, così che è possibile inziaire i trattati di pace. ( ) Tucker gioca un ruolo molto importante nella battaglia contro gli Xindi. Distrugge una delle sfere che emana energia che i Costruttori di Sfere, gli alieni transdimensionali dietro all'attacco degli Xindi, stavano usando per trasformare la Distesa in uno spazio a loro congeniale. La distruzione della sfera dà tempo ad Archer a ai MACO di abbordare l'arma xindi, distruggerla e salvare la Terra. ( ) Il ritorno a casa Dopo che l' Enterprise è stata portata indietro nel tempo al 1944, Tucker viene accredito da Silik, che ruba una navetta. Lo spostamento temporale è una parte della Guerra Fredda Temporale. Tucker e Mayweather scendono sulla Terra, ma vengono catturati dai nazisti e dai loro alleati alieni, i Na'kuhl. I Na'kuhl sono impegnati nel tentativo di cambiare la storia aiu5tando i nazisti a vindere la Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Fortunatamente, il complotto viene fermato e la linea temporale viene ripristinata. ( ) Dopo il ritorno a casa accolto come eroe, Tucker si reca su Vulcano dove deve affrontare il dolore di vedere T'Pol sposare Koss. ( ) Nel 2154, inizia la crisi dei Potenziati. Alcuni embrioni umani geneticamente modificati dal dottor Arik Soong sono ormai diventati adulti: attaccano una nave Klingon e uccido l'equipaggio. Quando i Klingon invocano giustizia, l' Enterprise viene inviata a catturare i Potenziati, aiutati da Soong a bordo. Dopo che T'Pol viene catturata dagli Orioniani e venduta al merctao degli schiavi, Tucker riesce a decodificare il limitatore neurolitico e liberarla. Scopre che i Potenziati hanno preso possesso della Stazione 12, dove altri embrioni potenziati sono custoditi e prende parte all'operazione per recuperare la nave dei potenziati e porre fine alla minaccia. ( ) A seguito della distruzione dell'Ambasciata Terrestre su Vulcano, Archer e T'Pol cercano i Siranniti, creduti gli attentatori, sulla superficie di Vulcano, lasciando Tucker temporaneamente al comando dell' Enterprise. Con l'aiuto dell'ambasciatore Soval, Tucker scopre una cospirazione dell'Alto Comando Vulcaniano, teso a coprire la verità sulla bomba all'Ambasciata, così come un attacco preventivo contro gli Andoriani, poiché l'Alto Consiglio crede che questi abbiano costruito un'arma devastante basata sulla tecnologia Xindi. Tucker avverte Shran e partecipa allo schieramento delle flotte andoriane e vulcaniane. ( ) Tucker was infected with a silicon-based virus while part of a landing party on a planet's surface, looking for salvage amongst Klingon waste. Although Tucker initially died due to the virus, he was resurrected by two Organian observers, who were watching the crew's reaction to the virus. ( ) On November 12, 2154, Enterprise was escorting a group of Tellarites to a conference with the Andorians to settle long-standing disputes. However, the Andorian ship was destroyed by what appeared to be a Tellarite ship. Among the survivors was Shran. The Tellarites denied any involvement, and then Enterprise was attacked by an Andorian ship. In reality, the ship was a Romulan drone ship piloted by a neural interface. This was an attempt by the Romulans to start war among potential allies. Tucker and Reed transported over to the ship and discovered that it was unmanned. They attempted to sabotage the ship and after doing so, ejected out into space where they could be transported back aboard Enterprise. Tucker built a telepresence unit for Enterprise in order to prepare it for battle against the Romulan drone ships. The Romulans' plot was foiled with the cooperation of Humans, Tellarites and Andorians; this would be the foundation for a federation of planets. ( ) Tucker transferred off Enterprise to Columbia due to his feelings for T'Pol. He later returned to Enterprise to help them deal with the Klingons, who faced extinction due to a genetic virus caused by their experiments with Augment DNA. ( ) Tucker transferred back to Enterprise permanently shortly after an encounter with Orion females who attempted to take over the ship by influencing the minds of the male crew; he proved to be immune due to his newfound psychic bond with T'Pol. ( ) Terra Prime, a xenophobic terrorist faction led by John Frederick Paxton, threatened to disrupt a conference to form a coalition of planets, and had created a clone using the DNA of Tucker and T'Pol, with the plan of using the child to stir anti-alien feelings. When Tucker and T'Pol tried to infiltrate Terra Prime, they were captured and taken to a secret base on Mars. From there, Paxton threatened to attack Starfleet Headquarters with a laser cannon unless all aliens left the Sol system. Tucker tried to sabotage the weapons system, but was discovered and thrown into a cell. He escaped and was able to meet with a team from Enterprise who had come to rescue him and T'Pol. Tucker led them to Paxton's complex where they were able to deactivate his weapon and end his threat. Sadly, the child, whom T'Pol named "Elizabeth" after Tucker's deceased sister, died due to a flaw in the procedure used in her creation. It was initially believed that the causa mortis was an incompatibility between the Vulcan and Human DNA, a hypothesis Doctor Phlox shortly afterwards determined to be wrong. ( ) Later career and death representation of Commander Charles Tucker III in 2161.]] Tucker continued serving as chief engineer aboard Enterprise until 2161, when the ship was scheduled to be decommissioned prior to the signing of the Federation Charter. En route to Earth to attend the founding ceremony of the alliance that would give birth to the United Federation of Planets, Enterprise made a detour to Rigel X to rescue Shran's daughter, Talla. Tucker participated in the rescue operation. Knowing Archer's importance to the upcoming ceremony, he attempted to persuade Archer to remain aboard Enterprise, as it was safer, but Archer insisted on joining the mission. Ironically, it was Tucker himself who was nearly killed on the mission when the catwalk he was on was shot out from under him. Fortunately, Archer was there to save him, and the mission was successful. Unfortunately, the victory ultimately came at the cost of Tucker's life. Shortly after Enterprise left Rigel X, Talla's abductors somehow managed to board the ship. When the alien trespassers threatened Archer, Tucker quickly thought up a plan to lure the aliens away from Archer. Despite orders from Archer to remain quiet, he insisted and persuaded one of the aliens to render Archer unconscious. With his captain safe and no longer in the way, Tucker lured the aliens away to a nearby plasma junction, which he claimed was a communications system which he would use to contact Shran in order to bring him to the aliens. With the intruders fooled, Tucker rigged the junction to explode, killing the alien trespassers. However, Tucker was also critically injured in the explosion and he ultimately died, having sacrificed himself for his captain. Archer himself went on to be an instrumental figure in the formation of the United Federation of Planets. ( ) Trip's legacy In 2370, Commander William T. Riker of the used historical records of the events surrounding Tucker's death in a holodeck simulation to help sort through a personal moral crisis related to the [[USS Pegasus|USS Pegasus]], a ship he once served on. The historical events used in the program included the mission to Rigel X to save Shran's daughter and Talla's former captors storming Enterprise. After seeing Tucker give his life to save Captain Archer, disobeying Archer's orders in the process, Riker decided he, too, would do the right thing regardless of the cost. ( ) Personal interests served Pecan pie.]] Tucker had many likes and interests, ranging from personal to professional, especially in the engineering field. He often enjoyed studying alien engines, or even certain Human ones. In 2151, Tucker was in awe of the Vulcan ship Ti'Mur and its ringed-engine drive. Unfortunately, Vulcan engine schematics were classified. Later that year, Tucker was interested in visiting the legendary Coridan Fleet Yards, rumored to build starships capable of warp 7. Other alien species with engines he was particularly amazed by were those of Zobral's species and the Vissians. ( ) Tucker was also interested in seeing the [[ECS Horizon|ECS Horizon]]'s warp core in hopes that the rumors that Zefram Cochrane personally signed the inside of the frame were true. ( ) Tucker's favorite food was pecan pie. After a long day of work, Tucker said it was all worth while to come to the mess hall for a slice of it. He even suggested that T'Pol might like it. ( ) Another of Tucker's favorite foods were Georgia peaches. Before leaving for the Delphic Expanse in 2153, he was sure to take a crate of them aboard, and also suggested that T'Pol might enjoy them as well. ( ) Tucker occasionally watched water polo with Captain Jonathan Archer, who seemed to have gotten him hooked on the sport as he didn't like it so much at first. ( ) He enjoyed playing the harmonica in his spare time as well. ( ) Another of Tucker's interests was ancient cinema. Upon signing on to Enterprise, he suggested they have a "movie night," which often served to help crew morale. Although, since he chose the movies, some of the crew often complained about his selecting what seemed like the same movie plots over and over, often from the middle of the 20th century. ( ) Tucker's favorite film was Frankenstein and its two sequels, Bride of Frankenstein and Son of Frankenstein, which he deemed the "three greatest horror movies ever." He even kept a miniature figure of Frankenstein's monster in his quarters. ( ) Being from Florida, Tucker would often go diving in the ocean back before he joined Starfleet. He kept a picture of him scuba diving in his quarters, as well an old-style shined-diving suit helmet. ( ) Some of the ancient books (on paper) Tucker kept hard copies of in his quarters included Gulliver's Travels, The Gorilla Hunters and A Pictorial History of the American Indians. He was apparently an experienced player of an ancient Chinese game called go.( ) Personal relationships Friendships Tucker's job as first officer (initially) would have been to be the connection between the captain and the crew. And even though the position was later given to Sub-Commander T'Pol, Tucker was still well-liked by most of his shipmates. On the first day of Enterprise's voyage, some friends in the mess hall invited him to sit with them for dinner, but he reminded them that he had plans: dinner with Captain Archer in the captain's mess. ( ) Jonathan Archer desert.]] The two officers met when Jonathan Archer was a commander in the NX Program and Tucker was a lieutenant on Captain Jefferies' engineering team. After the first NX prototype, the NX-Alpha, was destroyed and the project was going to be canceled, Tucker and Archer teamed up with Commander A.G. Robinson to save the program. They launched the NX-Beta, the second NX prototype, without permission, and were ultimately successful. ( ) Tucker and Archer began to develop a strong bond of friendship, enduring harsh survival training in the Australian Outback together and saving each other's lives many times. During an Omega training mission on Titan, Tucker's EV pack froze up and he got nitrogen narcosis. He tried to remove his helmet, but Archer ordered him to keep it on. Later, in 2152, Archer saved a delirious Tucker from heatstroke when they were stranded in the Torothan desert. Likewise, Tucker rescued and saved Archer's life quite a few times. He saved him from execution on a pre-warp alien planet, after Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed tried to find a communicator left behind. Tucker also rescued Archer from bounty hunters who wished to turn Archer over to the Klingons. ( ) Tucker was always there when the captain needed cheering up. When Archer was depressed about Enterprise's botched first contact with the Kreetassans, his chief engineer lightened the mood with a data module of the Stanford versus Texas water polo match. They ate their meals together, and shared many interests. ( ) This did not mean that their relationship was always stress-free. Tucker once interfered with the Vissians' customs; the Vissians used a third gender, called a cogenitor, for reproduction, and Tucker persuaded one such being that it was being treated unfairly. Archer was furious, and told Tucker that he was in no position to judge the fairness of the Vissians' culture. When the cogenitor was later denied asylum on Enterprise and committed suicide, Archer told Tucker that he hoped he had learned his lesson about interfering. ( ) Malcolm Reed Tucker and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed formed an unlikely friendship. They were polar opposites: Reed was stuffy and all-work as opposed to Tucker's zest for life. When the duo was stranded in a damaged shuttlepod for several days, they initially clashed, but discovered that they had more in common than they thought. At one point, Tucker even tried to sacrifice himself so that Reed would have a better chance of survival. Luckily, they were both rescued by Enterprise. ( ) Tucker and Reed shared a unique shore leave together on the pleasure planet Risa when the two went in search of fun at a Risan nightclub and picked up two beautiful aliens. The women turned out to be morphs who robbed them, not only taking their money, but also their clothes. Tucker and Reed managed to escape, but promised not to tell their fellow crewmembers about the incident. ( ) Hoshi Sato Tucker was always jealous of how Ensign Hoshi Sato was able to hear only a few words of a language and suddenly speak it fluently. He and Hoshi got to know each other a little better while stuck in the decon chamber for several hours while infected with a silicon-based virus in 2154. ( ) Tucker claimed that Hoshi was his wife when Enterprise was boarded by Ferengi raiders. ( ) :This claim might imply an attraction to Hoshi, or it may have just been a bluff as part of the effort to retake the ship. Family Tucker was named after his father, Charles Tucker, Jr., and his grandfather, Charles Tucker, Sr. Both of his parents were alive as of 2161, living in Mississippi. ( ) Tucker practiced the two-step with his brother for weeks in preparation for a school dance. ( ) Elizabeth .]] Tucker was very close to his younger sister, Elizabeth ('Lizzie'), and was traumatically affected by her death in the Xindi attack in 2153. ( ) When Crewman Jane Taylor was killed in the Battle of Azati Prime, Tucker found it was his responsibility to write a letter to her family. While writing it, he kept transferring his feelings of loss from 'Lizzie' to Jane, and mentioned how she "died too young." Eventually, Tucker was able to overcome this and finish the letter. ( ) Romance Natalie Before Enterprise was launched, Tucker was dating a woman named Natalie, from Florida. He was unable to say goodbye to her before the ship launched, but hoped he would get the chance to when Enterprise headed home after being rendered defenseless by a mysterious alien vessel. ( ) Ah'len In mid-2151, Tucker had a brief, unintentional romantic encounter with a Xyrillian female named Ah'len, which resulted in Tucker's inadvertent impregnation. He became the first Human male to become pregnant, as well as the first known Human participant in interspecies reproduction. ( ) Liana Tucker had a brief encounter with the Kantare female Liana. ( ) Kaitaama Tucker had a brief encounter with Kaitaama, the newly selected First Monarch of Krios Prime. He rescued her from kidnappers, and during the course of the escape, they became romantically involved. ( ) Amanda Cole Corporal Amanda Cole became attracted to Tucker, who had given neuropressure to her because of headaches. Amanda attempted to tell T'Pol that she had a great deal in common with Tucker and was very fond of him. ( ) T'Pol When his sister died in the Xindi attack on Earth in 2153, Tucker experienced difficulty sleeping due to nightmares about the event. He was assisted in recovering from these difficulties by Sub-Commander T'Pol's application of Vulcan neuropressure. Over the course of their neuropressure sessions, Tucker began to develop feelings for T'Pol. They finally admitted it to one another in January 2154, though T'Pol later denied her emotions. ( ) After Enterprise was heavily damaged at Azati Prime in February 2154, Tucker threw himself into repairing the ship, going two straight days with no sleep until Doctor Phlox forced him to take a few hours' rest. He was haunted by visions of Crewman Jane Taylor, a member of his engineering team who had died in the battle with the Xindi. Tucker was supposed to be writing a letter of consolation to her parents, but was unable to do so, as Jane reminded him so much of his sister. Finally, with T'Pol's help, Tucker was able to work his way through the grief he felt concerning both his sister and Crewman Taylor. ( ) When Enterprise returned to Earth, Tucker accompanied T'Pol on a visit to Vulcan and her mother, T'Les. While on Vulcan, he was forced to put his emotions aside and watch T'Pol marry Koss for political reasons. Even when Koss later divorced T'Pol, Tucker was torn as she showed no interest in rekindling their relationship. ( ) kissing Tucker in December of 2154.]] In November 2154, Tucker decided that his unrequited feelings for T'Pol were interfering in the performance of his duties. He left Enterprise, accepting a request from Captain Erika Hernandez to join the crew of ''Columbia'' (NX-02), which was launching behind schedule due to engine trouble. With his help, the ship was ready to go in a few days. ( ) Shortly after, Tucker transferred back to Enterprise, at the same time as discovering that he and T'Pol shared a psychic bond as a result of their previous mating - which he stated wasn't that big of a deal, although he did insist until she admitted that she wanted him back. ( ) In January 2155, Tucker and T'Pol discovered that they had a daughter that was created with their stolen DNA by Terra Prime. ( ) After rescuing her from Terra Prime, they decided to call her "Elizabeth," after Tucker's late sister, but they were heartbroken when it was discovered that there was a flaw in the procedure used in creating Elizabeth, and she died. ( ) It was soon thereafter that Tucker and T'Pol discontinued their relationship. ( ) Alternate realities and timelines In an alternate timeline where Jonathan Archer was relieved of command in 2153 due to an infection by interspatial parasites, Tucker became the captain of ''Enterprise'' in 2156 when the ship reached Ceti Alpha V with the last surviving Humans. He was killed in 2165 when a Xindi assault destroyed Enterprise's bridge. ( ) In a different alternate timeline where Enterprise was stranded in the year 2037, Tucker married T'Pol in a traditional Vulcan ceremony; it took Tucker weeks to learn how to pronounce the vows. Afterwards, they honeymooned in Cargo Bay 3, which had been filled with sand gathered from an asteroid and a palm tree manufactured by Tucker. They had a son named Lorian, but unfortunately, Tucker died when his son was only 14. ( ) Appendices Apocrypha Despite the events depicted in "These Are The Voyages...", Charles Tucker III continues - alive and well - in the recently released Pocket Books "relaunch" of Star Trek: Enterprise. As teased at in Andy Mangels' and Michael A. Martin's Last Full Measure, the most recent Enterprise novel The Good That Men Do (also by Mangels and Martin) reveals Tucker's "real" fate. In the novel, an imminent threat forces Tucker to ally himself with Section 31 in order to prevent a Romulan attack on the soon-to-be-formed Coalition of Planets. With the help of Archer, Malcolm Reed and Doctor Phlox, Tucker fakes his own death in a manner similar to what is shown in the Enterprise finale, only six years earlier. With his life on Enterprise behind him, Tucker infiltrates Romulan space to prevent interstellar war. In addition to upgrading Tucker's status from dead to alive, the novels also expand upon the engineer's background. In The Good That Men Do, Tucker's family life is revealed, with scenes involving his parents Charles "Charlie" and Elaine "Gracie" Tucker. The book also mentions Tucker's brother Albert and Albert's husband, as well as provides him with a middle name: Anthony. The novel Last Full Measure depicts an aged Tucker, mentoring a young Larry Marvick, designer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], and meeting James T. Kirk's family. Background * Charles Tucker III was played by Connor Trinneer in all 98 episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. Adam Taylor Gordon played 8-year-old Tucker in a flashback scene in and Young Sim in . * Originally, Tucker's nickname was supposed to be "Spike," but was changed to "Trip" before the pilot aired. * In , it is implied that Tucker's quarters were on B Deck. External links * * zh-cn:查尔斯•塔克三世 Tucker, Charles III Tucker, Charles III Tucker, Charles III de:Charles Tucker III es:Trip Tucker fr:Charles Tucker III nl:Charles Tucker III pl:Charles Tucker III